A Shadow in War
by this iz my username
Summary: LOL! I love how stupid my title is! Anyway, this is a story about my OC from the story I adopted from Restarting (titles are boring: just read). This is about Anakin's new padawan's efforts in trying to be happy in a place she is hated. Then it's about a bunch of Rexsoka. Then it's about order 66. I'm just too lazy to make it different stories. Updates every other day.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about my OC Shadow from titles are boring just read. Her real name is Diane. **

Diana grinned as she got ready for the day. This was it! Today she would become a padawan and have a master! She pulled on a black T-shirt and blue jeans. She usually wore all pink but the rest of her clothes were in the wash. Diane hated black because it was so depressing, but it was her fault for forgetting to wash her clothes. She was over-the-top excited about meeting her master, and that was saying something. You see, she was always happy and smiling. She giggled at everything and never cried. Diane was 11 but still loved unicorns and rainbows. Her black slightly curly hair brushed her shoulders as she tied her high tops. Usually Diane wore her hair in two pigtails but she wanted to look old and mature. That was when a clone came to take her to her new master.

On her way to meet him the clone told her about her new master. He was Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one, but he didn't want a new apprentice. He used to have one, a girl named Ahsoka, but Ahsoka died. Now Anakin was saddened by anything that reminded him of his dead Padawan. Then the clone looked into Diane's eyes and said, "If you want him to put up with you, don't be like Ahsoka at all. Never smile, always follow orders to the letter, and never make eye contact. If you do this then you should be fine." Never smile! Was he kidding! Diane knew being a padawan would be hard but not smiling of laughing? This would be almost impossible!


	2. Chapter 2

Diane and the clone arrived at where her new master was. Diane took one look at the guy who would her until she died or became a Jedi Knight. He had shaggy brown hair but it looked unwashed and messy. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty and his expression was one of a person on anti-depressants that were placebos. Anakin Skywalker looked like a hobo. It took all Diane's self-control not to make a funny joke about hobos. She remembered what the clone had said about not smiling and kept a straight face. Anakin looked at her and said, "She will do." _Why isn't he a ray of sunshine _Diane thought. All Diane wanted was for her master to accept her and if it took being serious for a while she was willing to do it. Anakin took off with Diane trailing behind. She resisted the urge to quack like a duck. It was all she could do to walk instead of skipping like she normally did. Tears were starting to run down her face but she kept them in. Why couldn't she have gotten a master who would like her for who she was? Not a master who just wanted her to be nothing like Ahsoka. Diane had been friends with Ahsoka during training. Ahsoka was good at lightsaber fighting and always had a comeback. Didn't Anakin understand that other people were grieving over his padawan? Apparently he's really self-centered. Not a good quality in a jedi. Not a good quality at all. They boarded a spaceship that would take them to their first mission together. It was a simple combat mission to overtake a base. The ship landed on a dessert battlefield.

* * *

**Please review to tell me if I should continue. It will also contain some views on Rex's grieving.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A note for future chapters: I'm messing with the timeline so mortis will happen during this story.**

**Here are the reviews.**

**Anonymus:...  
is this supposed to be a crackfic?  
(how do they have Unicorns in SWtCW ?)  
[IF this turns out to be a mary sue, then I'm going to DOWNVOTE this fic.]**

What's a crackfic or mary sue? Unicorns are too awesome to not exist.

**Anonymus:**

** forget mary sue.  
This girl has down-syndrome.  
I don't exactly want you to go on... but I can't stop you from doing so**

Okay… you lost me. Are you saying Diane has down-syndrome?! Diane is ME (But I changed the name). And I'm a hell of a lot more sane then you'd ever hope to be. You're right. You can't stop me from going on. Just like you can't stop me from brutally murdering you.

**Nathan nino:**

**Pretty good start, can't wait for the next chapter**

Thank you! Here it is

**Hoytti:**

**It's been well done so far. keep it up.**

Thank you! I will!

**Now on with the story!**

Anakin turned to her, "The fact that the council decided you could be my padawan shows you are good in a fight so I'm going to let you lead this half of the squad around the left flank. Don't fail me and run off to do something else. Understood?" **(If he seems ooc: grief changes people)** Diane nodded. "Yes Sir." She muttered. When he turned to face the other way the young girl let the tear that was threatening to come out run down her face. Even after changing her behavior entirely he still hated her. She knew she would never be like Ahsoka to him. Nobody could replace the girl he considered his daughter. But at least he could try to be nice to her. Diane led the clones she was assigned to towards the left flank. When he said he expected she was good in a fight he didn't know how right he was. She had always been the best dueler in her classes and could even take down Ahsoka easily. Just like Ahsoka, Diane carried her lightsaber backwards **(Yeah, it's called shien or something like that but I'm too lazy to look it up.)** but had changed that because of her new master. The left flank was clear except for about fifty battle droids. "Clankers." One of the clones commented. Diane muttered under her breath, "Good. This was getting a little boring." The clones and she pressed up against a rock. The clones opened fire on the droids before Diane could say anything. Soon all that was left was a pile of metal. Diane was a little upset she didn't get to do anything but brought the troops to the other side of the base safely and without any injuries. Anakin arrived about 20 minutes later with his troops looking a little worse for wear. _You're late for the party._ Anakin's excuse was, "We ran into about 50 droids." Diane wanted to say 'so did we' but decided against it. She quietly followed her master towards the base's command central. Suddenly some scout droids came walking by. Everyone pressed against the wall. Diane was lucky enough to be stuck in the shadows on the opposite side. Yes. Lucky. The droids immediately called for backup. Apparently the one thing her master wasn't good at was camouflage. For a small base there were a lot of droids. The troops were instantly overwhelmed yet Diane stayed in the shadows. If she had come out she would have been captured too. Maybe wearing black wasn't the worst thing in the world. She watched as the others were led away from where she stood.

She gave them a few minutes before trudging forward in the direction that the droids came from. Stupid Anakin, hates her but now most likely needs her to rescue him. When she arrived at the prisoner cells there he was, sulking with his arms crossed. She unlocked the cell with ease. All it required was a 4-didgit passcode. Diane had been hacking into those since she was six. A lot of diaries require one and how else would she get her blackmail material? Anakin walked out of the cell without even thanking her. She went on to unlock all the remaining clones. The passcode was the same for all of them. The last clone she unlocked smiled at her. Diane's heart skipped a beat. That clone was cute. He wasn't anything special according to his plain armor but she still was thankful for that first bit of kindness shown to her. Diane led them through the maze of passageways out into the open air.

**As you can tell, the clone wasn't Rex. He's my OC that replaced one that died in the crash. Please review to tell me if you like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

When they got back to the _Resolute_ Anakin walked off to report the events of the mission to the masters. Diane went to her favorite spot. It was a secret passageway behind a shelf in the cargo hold she found her first day. Diane had filled it with homemade furniture and kept a stash of food in there. If the apocalypse came she would be prepared. She walked in and flopped down on the couch. Diane looked in the mirror and let her disguise melt away. Standing there, instead of a dark-haired brown-eyed girl, was a blonde, blue-eyed angle. Her white wings showed through her shirt. Her mom had always told her that she was her little angle. Her mom was the only one who knew who Diane really was. The disguise would make her seem like a normal human girl. Nobody would suspect her of being a guardian angle. Her first duty was to protect Ahsoka but obviously she failed at that. Now she was assigned to Anakin. Diane only hoped she could keep him alive.

She made her way through the secret passageways to the part that opened up into the air vent of Anakin's room. He was sitting on his bed, staring at a picture of Ahsoka. As sad as that was it wasn't putting him in any danger so she moved on. Her mom had asked her to keep watch over Rex, the clone that was in love with Ahsoka. She found him sitting on his bunk just staring off into space, a look of misery on his face. Diane had seen that look many times before, yet it pained her every time. So many deaths happened every day because of the Separatists. Those monsters hurt innocent people. Another clone walked into the room. "Are you alright Rex?" Rex looked at him and nodded. The clone left and Rex was alone yet again. Rex lied back on the bed and sighed. He muttered to himself, "I shouldn't have let her sit up. I should have forced her to lay down. Why did she have to die? She was too young. She was only a teenager. A young teen at that. She had a life ahead of her. Why?" Tears silently ran down the angle's face. She wished she had been able to save Ahsoka. Mom didn't blame her. Nobody could have predicted the crash. Diane kept thinking she should have but she didn't. Diane was a failure. She couldn't even get her master to like her.

She made her way towards her normal room, put on her disguise, and buried her face in her pillow. This padawan thing was really difficult. That was when the clone that had smiled at her poked his head in. "Just wanted to stop by and say hi! What's the matter?" He stood awkwardly at the door. Diane lifted her head up from the pillow. "This is just so frustrating! Anakin hates me so how am I supposed to last through my whole jedi training with him?"

"Why would you think he hates you?"

"He doesn't talk to me. He won't make eye contact. He didn't even ask my name!"

"What IS your name?"

"Diane. It sounds too girly so I'm changing it to Shadow."

"I like the name Diane. It sounds like a princess." Diane smiled, grateful that he was so nice. Maybe these next few years wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Diane woke up to her alarm clock playing a recording of her friend whining, "Wake up! Come on! You gotta get up!" She grinned. It was fun to record that. Diane stretched and got up. Being an angle, she never got dirty or smelled bad so she just pulled on the same black shirt and blue jeans as yesterday. It was the only thing black she had so she made a mental note to go shopping later. Diane, or Shadow, walked over to her master's door. He was still asleep, which was evident by the snores coming from inside, so she sat down on the floor with her back against the wall and started playing with her hair. By the time Anakin was ready to go Shadow's hair was elaborately braided and woven with black ribbons. Anakin stepped out of his room and looked at her in surprise. Oh, right. Ahsoka slept in. He must not have been used to his padawans being up on time. He said, "Oh. It's you. Just go do something. We don't have a mission today, ... What's your name?" "My name's Shadow." Diane replied with her head down. "Yeah, okay." Her master said then walked away. Diane ran off to her secret room. In a fit of anger she threw a lamp as hard as she could against a wall. It smashed into thousands of pieces. A paper was folded up inside of it. The inside read

_Dear Rex,_

_Even though I know I won't have the courage to give this to you I hope you will find it or something. The truth is I love you. I've loved you since the day we met. I know I'm a jedi and we aren't supposed to have attachments but I couldn't help it. All I want is for you to be happy so I'm just going to ignore it in hope the feelings will disappear and you will find someone. Maybe you can marry her and have children. That would never be able to happen with me so I have to let you go._

_I'll always love you, Ahsoka_

Rex hadn't read this yet. Diane put the paper in an envelope and wrote on the outside _To Rex. I found this in a lamp._ in her messy handwriting. She crawled through the passageways to Rex's bunk and exited the air duct. Diane left the envelope on Rex's pillow and crawled back to her secret room. This was her new life. She spent the next couple days just hanging around the _Resolute_ and spying on people via the air vents until it was time for their new mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin, Obi-wan, and Shadow were flying home from a mission when the ship started shuddering. Anakin looked terrified. Shadow was confused about this for a second but then remembered that Ahsoka would be alive if the ship hadn't crashed. The ship was pulled into a crash landing. The landing wasn't very hard so everyone was able to stand up right away and not even be dazed. The two jedi knights and the jedi in training stepped outside. "Where are we?" Anakin asked. Shadow whispered, "Home." Her two elders stared at her strangely. That was when they saw a ghostly figure appear. It was obviously a woman and looked like a princess. Without a warning Shadow burst foreword and gave the ghostish woman a hug. "Mom." She said, smiling.

Shadow ignored the confused and shocked stares of her allies and just focused on the fact that she was with her mom again. Her mom held her close and Shadow breathed in her mom's scent. It was a mix of Jasmine flowers and vanilla. It was so good to be home. Even if she had to deal with her evil uncle. When Shadow finally broke away from the hug she noticed the two jedi masters looking very confused. Her mom explained, "I am her mother. You are on the planet Mortis. This is where the Force is strongest. I live here with The Father, The Brother, and my daughter used to live here. I am The Daughter. I represent the light side of The Force and my brother represents the dark side. We keep The Force in balance throughout the galaxy. Only a select few are able to come here." Anakin looked like he wanted to stay something but kept his mouth shut. Obi-wan looked surprised but not really fazed by this whole thing and kept that calm emotionless look on his face.

The Daughter took the three to her place because it was getting dark. She told Shadow, "Show them to guest rooms 1 and 2. Your know where your room is." Shadow smiled and led the two masters down the hall and to the right. The guest rooms contained just a bed and a desk. Then Shadow found her room. It had changed since she had last been here. The bed had a canopy that hung all the way to the floor, there was a soft couch in the corner, and a dresser was in the corner. Of course, everything was carnation pink. Shadow went to her closet and pulled out her white dress. Shadow pulled it on. It was white silk that gathered at the waist and had glittering diamonds as trim. She fastened a thin golden chain around her neck then closed her eyes and let herself become an angel. Even Shadow had to admit she was beautiful. The necklace matched the halo and her wings were the same white as her dress. Shadow had never removed the black ribbons and somehow they went perfectly with her blonde hair. They shouldn't have but they did. She opened her window and leapt out into the air. At the temple she had never been able to fly, in fear of being caught, but here there was only her, her mom, her uncle, her grandpa, her master, and Obi-wan. Ant most of them were asleep. But as Shadow was flying over a jungle she felt a terrible pain in her left wing. She turned her head and saw a blaster hole torn through her feathers. She tried to keep flying but air passed through the wound, making it more painful than imaginable. All shadow could do was tuck it in and hope her right wing would be enough to keep her airborne. She leaned heavily to the right to keep herself balanced and tried to fly towards her room but falls instead. She crashes into the jungle below. "Aww. Isn't the poor little angel flying a little far from home?" a voice rang out from the distance. "Shut up." She retorted. "I would be miles away right now if you hadn't shot me out of the sky, jerk." The Son stepped out of the darkness with a fake hurt look on his face, "Now why would I do that to my favorite niece?"

"'cause you're an evil ******* who doesn't deserve to be alive."

"Shut UP!" He screamed.

"I asked you first."

"Shut up or I'll kill you!"

"Geeze, you're getting stupider every time I see you. Angels can't die unless they are harmed by the person they are assigned to protect."

"Then I could possess your darling master Anakin and kill you then."

"You would technically be The Son instead of Anakin then. It still wouldn't work."

"Would you stop that?!"

"Stop what? Being right?"

"NO! Stop being an annoying brat."

"Says the person who's so annoying he shot an angel."

"Be quiet and let me tie you up so I can convince Anakin to join my side!"

"How do you expect to do that?"

"I'll tell him if he doesn't join me I'll kill you."

"If you want to do that you should have captured somebody he actually cares about." She said, tears starting to run down her face. He would never care about her.


	7. Chapter 8

**There will be a poll at the end of the chapter. Please vote.**

The Son was pacing back and forth on the ground while Shadow was knitting. Nobody knew where she had gotten the yarn and needles from. They were in the middle of the wilderness! Shadow was knitting a man's sweater that was completely black except for a bloody skull on the front. Half of it was done when The Son asked, "What is taking your master so long?" She replied, "I told ya, he doesn't care about me. I'm just the annoying little brat that he has to babysit. Now do you think I should make the sleeves trimmed in red or just leave them black. This is a present for my clone friend. I'm going to make a brown one for Obi-wan and a gray one for Anakin. Do you think Yoda would want one? I think he would get cold in just his robes during the winter. But then again what would the measurements be? Yoda is a bit on the short side."

"Shut up! You're so annoying! I don't give a **** about your knitting! Just shut up!" The Son screamed.

"You know, even if he decides to find me he won't recognize me. He has no idea I'm an angel."

"I told you to shut up!"

"I know. I was there. And then I started poking holes in your stupid plan. And then you told me to shut up. So red trim on the sleeved or not?"

"You know what?! Just leave! I can't deal with you anymore! Go annoy someone else!"

"Will do." Shadow responded and started walking back to her mom's house. When she got there she noticed Anakin was up and walking outside. Shadow closed her eyes and cloaked herself in her disguise. White hot pain shot through her body as her shot wing, with the bullet hole still in it, melted into her back. Instantly her dress disappeared and was replaced by her normal clothes, which Shadow was thankful for until her shirt started becoming a darker black. She was bleeding! Shadow made a rush towards the house but not before Anakin noticed her. He grabbed her shoulder, unknowingly touching the bullet hole. Shadow flinched but stopped running. When Anakin pulled his hand away from her shoulder, it was covered in blood. He took one look at his hand and his eyes widened. "You're bleeding!" he exclaimed. Shadow was in too much pain to act like the shy, quiet girl she pretended to be. "No, really?" She asked sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed." Anakin was shocked at her change in attitude but led her inside. He had her sit down in the kitchen while he grabbed a first-aid kit from the bathroom. All he could do was wrap the wound in bandages. "How did that happen?" he asked. "My uncle isn't the most sane person in the world." She replied. Anakin looked like he wanted to ask more questions but kept quiet.

**Wondering what you are voting on? I'll tell you. Due to the amount of people hating me for killing off Ahsoka in the other story, I am offering a chance for you to vote if you want her to come back to life. If so there will be Rexsoka. Remember one thing. Anakin will always have one dead padawan and one alive one so vote carefully. Just leave a review saying dead or alive. If she is voted alive then there will be a few chapters until she is revived.**


	8. Chapter 10

Eventually the ship was fixed and it was time to go. Shadow gave her mom one last hug and climbed aboard with the two older men. She stared out the cockpit window at her home beginning to slip away. This would most likely be the last time she saw it. During the trip Anakin had almost turned to the dark side. She had seen visions of how it would happen. His wife would "turn against him" and he would almost kill her then almost kill Obi-wan. That was all that happened. She knew that if Ahsoka was alive it would turn out different. Did I forget to mention that Shadow can foresee the future? They arrived at the _Resolute_, only for her and Anakin to be sent on another mission. It was another simple attack on a base.

They arrived and everything went according to plan. That is, until an earthquake hit. The ground started trembling and shaking. Then cracks snaked their way over the ground. Crevices opened up, swallowing the base whole and most of the droids. Anakin lost his footing and started to fall into a crack. He was just hanging onto the edge with one hand. Then he started to slip. Shadow ran full speed towards her master. Anakin's hand let go. Shadow just picked up the speed. A clone tried to hold her back, telling her that it was useless, but Shadow wrestled out of his grip. She threw herself off the edge Anakin had just fallen off of. The clones just stood there, certain that their commander and general had just died. Then an angel appeared, carrying the jedi out of the hole. She placed him on the ground then dropped out of the sky. One of the clones ran to make sure Anakin was alright while another checked on the angel. What made her fall was no mystery. There was a bandage over her left wing. She stood up with difficulty. The clone stood wide-eyed as her hair became darker and her white dress transformed into a black shirt and jeans. Her halo disappeared and standing there instead of an angel was Shadow, the girl they thought had died in the fall. She suddenly noticed everyone staring at her and she gasped, scared they would hate her now that they knew her identity. Shadow turned and ran, leaping over cracks an weaving in between the few trees. The clone she had made friends with ran after her. When he finally caught up to her she was sitting against a tree, her head in her hands, crying. The clone, Smiles (Dorky name, I know. I just suck at clone names.) sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Everyone is going to hate me."

"Why?"

"Because they know I'm an angel!"

"Why would they hate you because of that?"

"Because I'm different!"

"So?"

"The last time people found out I was an angel they didn't talk to me for the rest of my life."

"Why do you think that will happen again?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"I will NEVER stop talking to you. You're my friend!"

"Really? Since when?"

"Since you rescued me and my brothers and commander Skywalker that first mission." She smiled for the first time since Mortis. Smiles got to his feet and held his hand out, offering to help her up. She gladly took his hand and they started to walk back. They were almost to the camp and among the tree line when Shadow heard her name. "Shadow should have been here by now. She most likely got captured or stuck. She's worthless and lazy, unlike Ahsoka was. Why did I have to get that failure as a padawan?" Anakin commented. Any other girl in her place would have run, but not Shadow.

She stepped out of the tree line. Her voice was deathly calm when she spoke, "Oh. So now I'm worthless and lazy and a failure? Wow. I guess that teaches me for trying to be happy. If I died you would probably rejoice, huh? Well, you know what? I'm TIRED of listening to you. I'm TIRED of having to tiptoe around you because you might break down crying. I'm TIRED of being your padawan. Ever since I got here you have HATED me! The only time you even acknowledged my existence was when you were ordering me to do something! I HATE YOU!" Anakin just said in a cold voice, "Go. Get on the ship. When we get back to the temple you will go straight to your room. You will not be allowed on missions for three months. NOW!" She gave him a cold look, "Yes sir." and walked onto the ship.

When they got back after a ride full of complete silence Anakin left to tell the council about the mission. When he got back to his quarters there was a note on his door.

_Master Skywalker,_

_I'm going to make things right._

_-Shadow_

Anakin was confused but then her heard something that made him even more confused. It was Ahsoka's voice yelling, "Skyguy!"


	9. Chapter 11

*Time backup around 30 min.*

Ahsoka hadn't been given a funeral yet. Her body was being preserved underneath the med bay. That was where Shadow was headed. When she arrived there she walked straight to Ahsoka's body. Using her angel powers the teleported her and Anakin's old padawan outside into her room to avoid suspicion. Shadow placed her hands on the body and focused. She imagined her life force flowing through her body and into Ahsoka's. Right before her life force had completely left her she placed the letter she had written into Ahsoka's hands. Then everything went black..

When Ahsoka woke up she was confused. Last she remembered it was nighttime and she was in a cave. Right now she could see trees and bright skies. She could feel grass under her body. She sat up and her breath left her. Lying next to her was one of her friends from when she was a padawan. Her friend wasn't breathing. Ahsoka tried to shake her to wake her up, "Diane! Come on, wake up! Diane!" Diane didn't stir. Ahsoka heard something and looked up. There was an angel standing there. The angel was a ghost though. The strangest part was that the angel looked a little like Diane. The angel pointed to a piece of paper that Ahsoka hadn't noticed she was holding then grabbed Diane's body and disappeared, taking Ahsoka's friend with her. Ahsoka looked at the paper. There was a note written in Diane's writing.

_Ahsoka,_

_You probably have no clue what's happening. What's going on is very confusing. Let me explain. You died. You were literally dead. Everyone still thinks you are dead. Chances are they will think they are hallucinating when they see you. I became Anakin's padawan. He hated me and wished I had never become his problem. So I gave my life for you to come back. You shouldn't have died. I'm a guardian angel and I was assigned to you. I should have been able to keep you alive. Go to your master. He misses you beyond belief. Well, not beyond belief. Maybe just at the border. He had a lot of time to get over you. You've been dead for eight months. Yeah, eight months. That clone, Rex, was super depressed. He cried a lot. Ever seen a man cry? Not a pretty sight. Just live this life the best you can. Will you do me a favor and see if you can get skittles in the cafeteria?_

_-Diane (Oh! Your master and a lot of other people think my name is Shadow)_

Ahsoka's breath caught in her throat. EIGHT MONTHS! She couldn't believe it! Ahsoka left the room and ran down the hallway to her master's room. She saw him reading a note. Ahsoka called out, "Skyguy!" He looked up. "Snips?"


	10. Chapter 12

Anakin shook hiss head, "No. I'm hallucinating. You're dead."

"No. I'm really here. I was just brought back to life." Ahsoka said.

"It's not possible to bring someone back from the dead. You can't be alive."

"It's possible if somebody sacrifices their own life." Ahsoka explained. Anakin froze, worried it was somebody he knew.

"Who was the person who sacrificed their life?"

"Diane, my friend from before I became your padawan. She left me a note."

"Oh." Anakin was happy to see Ahsoka again and relieved that the person who sacrificed themselves wasn't somebody he knew. He hugged Ahsoka. After Anakin explained to Ahsoka what had happened in the war since she had been dead his mind wandered to the note. What did Shadow mean when she said she was going to make things right? What was Shadow going to say when she found out Ahsoka was alive? Where was Shadow?

Ahsoka suddenly looked depressed and said, "Diane said you called her Shadow."

Anakin looked amazed and surprised at the same time. (Ever notice how many times people say 'shocked' in fanfics?) He knew in his heart that he was unfair to his padawan so why did she give her life to save Ahsoka? Surely friendship can't be that strong. Then he remembered earlier that day when an angel had saved him. It couldn't have been a coincidence that the angel looked like Shadow. Shadow, the little girl who became his padawan, was an angel.

Anakin went to tell Rex about what happened. When he walked into Rex's room Rex was sitting on his bunk with his head in his hands. "Rex, I have some good news." Rex looked up questioningly. Anakin continued, "Ahsoka is alive. Somebody died for her so now she's alive. You can see her after she's finished resting. Apparently being dead for eight months tires you out."

"Sir, no disrespect but if you are joking then I will hate you for the rest of my life." Rex replied.

"I'm not kidding, Rex. Somebody gave their life for her. This is really happening."

Rex looked up and smiled. It was the first time he smiled since Ahsoka had "Died". Anakin left Rex to his thoughts.

Rex couldn't stop smiling. Ahsoka, the girl he loved, was alive. When she had died it had felt like part of him was ripped out himself but now he felt whole again. He vowed that he would let her know of his feelings for her. If she declined him? Well, she would graduate from padawanship soon anyway. If she loved him back, as unlikely as that was, then... well he'd cross that obstacle when or if he got to it.

Fives walked in to see his brother smiling for the first time in eight months. At first he thought maybe Rex had gotten into drugs. Or maybe he was drinking. Or maybe he had found magic mushroom on their last mission. "Rex, why are you smiling.?"

"Ahsoka's alive!" Yup, Fives was going with magic mushrooms.

"Um, sure she is."

"You don't believe me."

"Well, we all know she's dead."

"She was brought back to life."

"Have you been eating magic mushrooms?"

"No! Why would you ask that? Look; Anakin came in and told me she's alive and swore he wasn't joking. I believe him. He said somebody gave their life for her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't be smiling, would I?"

"I still think you could be eating magic mushroom." Before Rex could reply one of the new clones, Monty, poked his head in, "Commander Skywalker told me to tell you that she wants to see you, Rex."

"Thanks solider." Rex said. Monty saluted and left. Rex stood up and started walking towards Ahsoka's 's bunk


	11. Chapter 13

**It's a bit short but that's because I was really busy today and I want to be an update-every-day-unless-the-readers-irritate-me author. It's pretty much ****_all _****Rexsoka.**

Ahsoka saw Rex walk through the door and instantly ran over to him and hugged him. When she was dead (although it felt like hours to her instead of eight months) all she thought about was Rex once the daydream dissipated, how he helped teach her about experience, how he joked with her on all the missions, how he rescued her from those lizard guys, and most of all how it felt when he was holding her. He hugged her back and she hoped he couldn't feel her heart skip a beat. She pulled away after a little bit and smiled up at him, "Hey Rex!"

"Hey kid. I missed you when you were dead." Rex replied.

"Missed you too, Rex."

"So... how was death?"

"A little too boring for my taste."

"Why was it boring?"

"Well... the only dead people there were old geezers that only wanted to make sweaters and play holo chess."

"Aww, poor Ahsoka." Rex said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I know! It was horrible! Their wrinkles were worse than Master Yoda's"

Rex laughed. He took a deep breath and said, "Ahsoka, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I know it's wrong but... I... I think I'm in love with you." For a second he was scared she was going to say that she didn't like him that way but instead she hugged him and said, "I think I'm in love with you too." Ahsoka smiled up at him and he gently kissed her.


	12. Chapter 14

**500 words. I had barely any time. Hope you like it.**

Ahsoka hadn't had a mission since she was brought back to life. Anakin decided that since she had been dead for a long time she wasn't capable of doing anything hard.

"Come on, Skyguy! It's getting boring just sitting around here! You get to go on missions so why don't I?"

"Because you died on the last mission and I don't want to lose you again. There's nobody left with the ability to bring you back to life!"

"Fine." Ahsoka replied and walked off somewhere to sulk. Anakin was being unfair! She didn't plan on getting captured this time. Then again she didn't plan on getting captured last time either. Still upset about not being allowed on missions, Ahsoka went to go find Rex. She found him in the cafeteria eating with two others from the 501st. Ahsoka didn't really know the new clones so she hoped Rex would introduce her to them. But when she sat down one of them got up and left.

Rex explained, "He was one of Diane's best friends." Ahsoka nodded, understanding why the guy hated her. If it hadn't been for her then Diane would still be alive. The other person sitting at the table introduced himself as Monty. Monty was nice enough but Ahsoka could tell he blamed her for Diane's death.

After lunch Ahsoka went to the library. She was sitting in the back reading information when she notice one of the bookshelves was standing a little back from the wall. Curious, Ahsoka poked her head back there and saw a door. She opened it and slipped inside. The room was amazing, like a little living space complete with a couch, some tables, a rug, and a small bed. Everything was white with light pink trimming, a little too girly for Ahsoka's taste. It was 100% Diane. Ahsoka's suspicions were confirmed when she found a little diary on a table. She opened it to the first page.

Dear Diary (Ok... that just sounds stupid and cliché),

Today I FINALLY got to become a padawan! The only downside is that my master is a grouch. All he does is mope around about his dead padawan. I mean, COME ON! It's not like the only person who cared about Ahsoka was him! Ahsoka was my best friend! He barely spoke to me today. He basically ignored me. On my way to meet him a clone told me that if I reminded Anakin of Ahsoka then he would hate me even more so I tried to act like a gothic person. It was pretty fun to pretend to be gloomy but... eh. I would rather be myself. Halfway through capturing the base my master got captured. I hid in the shadows so nobody saw me. I ended up rescuing him from the cells. The code was simple. 1234 isn't the wisest thing ever to use to lock p a bunch of people who can whoop your ***! Anyway, that's all the time I have today.

-Diane


	13. Chapter 15

**(it's only about 600 words but at least that's better than the last chapter.)**

Ahsoka flipped through the diary. Throughout the whole thing it was Diane talking about how unfair Anakin was being and Ahsoka agreed. She couldn't believe her master would do that. Two entries stood out to her. They were dated the same day as when Diane gave her life.

_Yo Diary! (Yep! Much better!),_

_Right now I'm watching my home planet fade off into the distance. I can't believe I was able to go there again! I got to see my mom and my uncle and my grandfather. Uncle tried to take over the world like usual but it didn't work. The only thing I'm worried about other then if Anakin will ever like me is if anyone will find out I'm an angel. If they do they'll probably hate me. I was supposed to be Ahsoka's guardian angel! And look where she is now! Mom assigned me to be Anakin's guardian angel because everyone knows he needs one. That guy almost dies ten times a day! At least my disguise is still intact. Ah shoot! We're almost home. Gotta go!_

_-Diane (Or Shadow or whatever)_

_Yo Diary! (I love my new opening)_

_I can't take it anymore. Anakin still hates me and today I saved him from certain death. There was an earthquake on the battlefield and he fell in a large crevice. I ran after him and jumped down. As he was falling I transformed into an angel and grabbed him then flew up to the ground. At first everyone thought I was your run of the mill average angel until I put back on my disguise as a normal person. I was scared of what everyone would think so I ran away. One my clone friends followed me. He convinced me to go back to camp with him. When we were still hidden in the tree line I heard Anakin say that I must have gotten lost and that I was a failure unfit to be a padawan. After that I just couldn't take it anymore. I screamed at him for a whole five minutes until he forced me to go back on the ship. Now this will be my last entry. I'm going to bring back Ahsoka using the trick mom taught me that only angels can do. Of course I'll die but at least I can be here as a ghost. I can help the republic that way! I could be a spy and bring back information. Anyway, I have to go before Anakin wonders where I am._

_-Diane_

That was the last entry. The rest of the white pages were blank. Diane had been neglected and hurt by her master to the point of suicide. _How could he!?_ Ahsoka picked up the diary and decided to explore the room more. There were a few air vents on one of the walls with signs hanging above them with the words `clone rooms' `cafeteria' `training center' and `normal room'. _The vents must lead all over the temple._ Ahsoka left the room through the library shelf. She found her master in his room trying to build a droid. Ahsoka thrust the book in his hands and said, "This is Diane's diary. It says that you were a horrible master and by what the diary says I agree with her." Anakin flipped through the book and read everything. He looked like he regretted everything he had done too Diane. But now Diane was dead and Anakin couldn't apologize for it.

**(Next chapter will be a mission so there will be more action. No action is really boring.)**


	14. Chapter 16

**Around 550 words. I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger. Yup, I'm that evil. There's some Rexsoka in here.**

It was Ahsoka's first mission since she had died. The mission wasn't anything special; just another base capture. Sources had said that it was only a bunch of droids there but Ahsoka had a bad feeling about this. The ride to the planet the base was on was uneventful. They were headed towards a small forest planet. The base was hidden within the thickets and bushes. The main danger was the wildlife. There were hundreds of dangerous animals crowding the planet and most of them were poisonous. When they landed they had to walk 10 miles to the camping spot.

"Are we there yet?" Ahsoka asked.

"No. Stop asking." Anakin replied

"Are we there now?"

"No."

"How much longer?"

"I have no idea."

"Master?"

"What?"

"Did you remember to brush your teeth? Your breath reeks!"

"Um... no."

Bored of annoying her master, Ahsoka fell back to where the clones were walking. The same clone that got up and left at the cafeteria turned around and walked to the back of the group. The group wasn't very big. It was only Ahsoka, Anakin, Rex, Smiles, Monty, Retard, X-ray, and Brains. All the others were busy on another mission or dead. X-ray never talked and Brains was busy thinking about something. Monty was fiddling with some spare parts trying to make... something.

"Rex, what's Monty making?"

"He said it was something called an EMP, whatever that is."

Monty cut in, "EMP stands for electromagnetic pulsater."

"Which would do what?" Ahsoka asked.

"If it works as planned then it should turn off the droids for a small amount of time."

"Well that would be useful. When do you think it will be done?"

"At this rate? Maybe a few years."

"That long! We might as well wait for the apocalypse!"

Monty ignored her and kept on working on that ERT or EMP or whatever. Ahsoka wished her and Rex were alone so they didn't have to be careful about what they said. So far nobody had found out about them and Ahsoka wanted to keep it that way. She loved Rex but she still wanted to be a Jedi.

A few hours later the group was at the camping spot. Trees created a roof over the little clearing. It was barely big enough for eight tents and a small fire. The droids were too stupid to see the smoke. Monty and X-ray set up the tents and Smiles created the fire. For being named Smiles he frowned a lot of the time. Retard just sat against a tree and cleaned his gun. Ahsoka and Rex's job was to get water because it was too heavy to carry with them. The stream was a mile away so it would take a few minutes. When they got there they filled up the containers and sat down to rest. Ahsoka sat next to Rex with her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a while then headed back to camp so nobody would be suspicious. When they got back the tents were set up and the fire was started. Ahsoka put the water containers on the fire to boil. If the water didn't boil then it would be filled with pathogens and everybody would get sick.

That night while everybody else was asleep Ahsoka heard a loud crashing sound then the sound of droids. Ahsoka looked outsider her tent to see a large group of droids surrounding them. And at the front of the group was General Grievous.

**See? Cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha!**


	15. Chapter 17

**1,500 words! This chapter is dedicated to Angelpup33 because she's awesome. This chapter has a little bit of craziness in it and a big shocker that will change the story by a lot. Ready? Here we go!**

Ahsoka yelled as loud as possible, "WAKE UP!" Everyone jumped up and activated their weapons but froze when they saw how many droids there were. They knew as well as Ahsoka that it was hopeless. There were so many droids that they couldn't see past them. There was no chance of escape. Ahsoka stepped closer to Rex. For one of the first times in her life she let people see her fear. Ahsoka knew there was no escape from this. They would either be killed or captured and maybe tortured for information. Ahsoka had promised herself that she wouldn't go through that again. Grievous rasped out, "Giving up? I always knew the jedi were pathetic."

"We're not pathetic. We're just smart." Ahsoka defended.

"Smart? More like cowards. I see how you use that clone for protection. Cowardly." Ahsoka kept her mouth shut. There wasn't really a good comeback and she couldn't say that the reason she was standing close to Rex was because she loved him without letting it known to the council. She just ignored it. Fourteen droids stepped forward and two droids each grabbed either side of the clones and jedi. Retard looked like he was going to wet his pants. Ahsoka muttered under her breath, "Great. Just my luck. My first mission in a while and we get captured. What's next? Is the whole planet going to explode?" Apparently the overgrown trashcan (AKA General Grievous) didn't like what she said because he hit her over the head, causing her to black out.

When she woke up she was in a tiny cell that should have only held one person but there was another girl a little younger than her in there too. The other (human) girl had light brown hair hanging down her back and greyish green eyes. The only thing was there was a knife in her chest. The strange part was that she didn't seem to notice it. Ahsoka turned her head and could see the rest of the people on her mission slumped against the walls in other cells, still knocked out. They were lucky enough to be only one person per cell. She could see Anakin and Monty in the cells across from her. Ahsoka's cellmate smiled at her, "Hi. My name's Kate. What's yours?"

"I'm Ahsoka. Are you aware that there is a knife sticking out of your chest?"

"Oh. Yeah. That's what happens when you annoy the General. Calling him a mutant pile of faulty wires wasn't the wisest decision ever. It missed any vital organs so I'm good."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"No. Not at all."

Ahsoka dropped it. If the girl didn't want to talk about the knife and the fact it wasn't causing any pain then she wasn't going to push it. She asked, "How long have you been here, Kate?"

"Oh, one or two days. There isn't any way to tell time here. Computing the stupidity and ignorance of my second-in-command, the amount of time to think of a plan, and the amount of arguing my group goes through, it will take about two more days for my group to come and get me."

"Group? Second-in-command? What are you talking about?"

"Um... nothing?"

"Tell me what you are talking about."

"Fine. I am the founder and leader of a small army of around one thousand kids and teens who are too young to join the republic army but want to fight against the separatist army. A lot of us are force-sensitive but the jedi found us too late to train us to become jedi. We train ourselves until just one of us can take down a whole army of normal droids and around three magnaguards at the same time. The elite of our group could defeat two excellent bounty hunters, and the leaders? We can defeat Dooku blindfolded with one arm tied behind our back. We have found a way to train ourselves so well in the force that the newest member is better than Yoda. The only problem is no matter how much I train my second-in-command his IQ is still no bigger than 30. He thinks lightsabers are the best grill in the world."

"Why doesn't the jedi council know about you?"

"Because we don't want them to."

"You were able to keep an army that could easily take over the universe hidden from the jedi council?"

"Yeah... it actually wasn't that hard. You guys don't have to worry about us taking over the universe. We are the reason that you guys aren't already dead. The separatists are too powerful for only you guys to keep at bay. Believe me when I say you are lucky my group exists."

"Thanks... I guess." Ahsoka said.

Kate smiled. The two of them talked for a while about how stupid the stupidest people in their army were. Kate's second-in-command, Will, was even dumber than the clone Retard. Will shot himself with his own gun 28 times already because he didn't know which way to point it. Kate said it was funny the first 11 times but then it got old so she painted the front blue so Will would know which way to shoot. Of course Will kept forgetting that he aimed the blue side at the droids and not the black side. Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh at the story despite the fact that they were in a separatist's prison. Monty, who had just woken up looked at them really confused, which of course made them laugh harder. Kate eventually stopped when the knife in her chest started bleeding again and Ahsoka stopped a few seconds after. Kate started telling more stories about how many times on the battlefield when droids would come she would yell fire at will. But there were always a few dumb soldiers that would shoot Will. Of course Will would too but not on purpose. Ahsoka laughed so hard that she forgot entirely she was in a prison cell until General Grievous tapped on the side. Kate spoke up, "What? Are you here to give me another body piercing? 'Cause I've always wanted to get my ears pierced so I could finally wear earrings. I think they would look good on me. Don't get me wrong; I love the knife look but it isn't in fashion anymore. Earrings are so in right now!"

General Grievous looked at her without saying a word then asked, "Are you on drugs?"

"No silly! PCP** (A/N PCP is one of the strongest drugs there is. It causes hallucinations.)** isn't a drug! It's a life enhancer!" Kate chirped. Grievous backed away slowly and carefully. **(A/N Yeah, I get it. That's ooc. Just ignore it.)** When he was out of the hallway Ahsoka asked, "Are you really on drugs?"

"Nah. I don't take drugs. I just wanted to see what it took to freak out that cyborg dude." Ahsoka cracked up laughing. She didn't care that she was in a prison. Kate was hilarious! Kate gave a mock bow the best she could in the tiny cell. Ahsoka decided that if they ever got out of here alive then she was getting Kate a job as a stand-up comedian. People would fly from all over the galaxy just to hear one of her performances. Anakin started to wake up across from them. He groaned and sat up. Ahsoka grinned and said, "Master! You've been asleep for a year! The republic fell and all the jedi were killed except you and me!" Anakin fainted. Both girls cracked up. No matter what the circumstances, a grown man fainting was one of the funniest things in the universe. Ahsoka heard Rex's voice coming from the cell next to her, "Ahsoka?"

"Rex? You okay?"

"Yeah. What's so funny?"

"Anakin fainted. Who knew The Chosen One had it in him?"

"Why did he faint?"

"I told him the republic fell and the jedi were all killed except for us. He's more gullible than I thought."

Rex chuckled and replied, "Yes he is. I still remember when you convinced him that his food had little maggots living inside it. He didn't eat for three days."

"Do you think we're going to make it out alive?"

"Yeah, probably. Skywalker is too stubborn to die."

They were all silent for a while until Kate screamed, "Words are taking over the universe! They're going to impale you with their letters then take over your body! Agh!" Ahsoka looked at her, "What the heck was that?" Kate shrugged and replied, "Things were getting a little too quiet for my taste." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and said, "You remind me a little of one of my friends Diane. If you guys had met then the whole universe would explode from craziness."

"Who says it already hasn't?" Kate replied.

**See? Big shocker.**


	16. Chapter 18

**Two chapters in one day! This is just because I wanted to give you a chapter ending with a cliffhanger and this is only 500 words.**

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure I would know if the universe had exploded." Kate shrugged, "It was worth a shot. I was thinking maybe you were as gullible as the guy in the cell across from us." Just then Count Dooku walked in front of their cells.

"Uh, Dooku," Kate said, "You DO know that if the jedi exploded this ship then they would pretty much win the war. They would have killed two of the biggest enemies of the Republic in one shot. Bang bang you're dead."

"Shut up you pitiful girl."

"Pitiful? Really? That's the best you can come up with? Wow. You would think that the leader of one of the most powerful people in the galaxy would know better curse words than that. You should try something like." Then Kate let out a long stream of curse words that would shock even the evilest of pirates. Ahsoka couldn't help but grin at the look on Dooku's face. Dooku was disgusted and surprised. He spat out, "If I were you I'd keep my filthy mouth shut in front of my elders."

"You ARE my elder. I mean, look at all those droopy wrinkles! Ugh!"

Faster than anything, Dooku opened the cell and stabbed Kate in the shoulder with his lightsaber. Kate didn't even flinch. Then she yelled, "What the heck! This was my favorite shirt! You owe me a new one!" Dooku glared at her then yanked her up to her feet. He shoved Kate against the wall and pointed his lightsaber at her neck, threatening to kill her. She ducked out of his grip and shoved him. The Count fell to the ground and Kate stood on top of his chest. Ahsoka walked out of the cell, amazed at what she just saw. A girl younger than her with an injured shoulder and a knife sticking out of her chest just defeated the apprentice of the Separatists' leader in five seconds. Monty whispered, "Holy ****" Kate glared at him and said, "Language!" Anakin had become conscious just in time to witness Kate take down Count Dooku. Then he fainted again. This, of course, made Kate crack up again, which unfortunately left her off guard and Dooku shoved her onto the floor. Kate whined, "No fair! I wasn't paying attention!" Ahsoka watched in horror as Dooku stabbed her through the head with his lightsaber. The girl Ahsoka had become friends with fell to the floor, dead, her greyish green eyes staring at the ceiling and a confident smirk on her face.

Ahsoka wanted to kill Dooku but she had no weapon. All she could do was allow herself to be pushed back into her cell. Apparently the prisoners weren't the only ones who witnessed that. Standing at the end of the hallway was a group of ten people around Kate's age with a boy holding a gun with a blue stripe at the front.

**You all hate me now, don't you? I don't blame you. I actually hate myself. Here's what was going on in my mind: (Note: the italics bold are my deep subconscious and normal bold is my un-sub conscious)**

_**YOU IDIOT! Why did you kill Kate? You've been dreaming about her in the Clone Wars series for weeks!**_

**Hey! Wait! You called me an idiot? Dude, you DO know we are the same brain.**

_**Wait! What? I'm the same brain as you?! Does that mean I'm an idiot too?!**_

**If you think I'm an idiot then you're an idiot.**

_**OK... I'm really confused**_

**Yeah. That's why I said that.**

_**But according to your logic then you confused yourself.**_

**Oh poop. I guess I did.**

_**HAHA! You're confused!**_

**But so are you!**

_**I am? Is this because we are the same brain?**_

**Yes.**

_**Oh. Okay.**_

_*****_**end of conversation***

**Yeah... I might be insane. I'll talk to my mom about a mental institution. **


	17. Chapter 19

**Only around 700 words but I gave you 2000 yesterday so I will not have any complaining. This chapter is really boring.**

Will had acted as fast as he could when he found out that Kate was missing. He found her a day sooner than he thought he would. But if only he had been thirty seconds faster. Now Kate was dead. Thirty seconds. That's all. He had wanted to ask her out on a date. But now he can't. Because of thirty seconds. Thirty kriffing seconds. All he felt was anger. His vision darkened. Count Dooku would pay for those thirty second. Anybody watching Will would see his eyes start to turn yellow but then keep on changing and stop at red. For the first time Will remembered to point the blue side of his gun at his victim. Will spoke in an echoing voice, "Now you die." and pulled the trigger. Dooku was too scared to try and protect himself. The bullet buried itself in the Count's chest. Will felt a little bit of satisfaction seeing the light going out of Dooku's eyes. It was then that he noticed the captives staring at him. Five of them were clones, one was a human adult, and the last was a teenage tougrat girl. The human adult looked as if he just got up from being passed out. He had a confused look on his face and his hair was disheveled. Will ignored them and kneeled next to Kate. He focused on the force and let it close up her wounds. It wouldn't bring her back but the girl he's loved for two years shouldn't look like a mess. She should look as beautiful as she does every day. Kate still had a confident smirk on her face. She always did. It was one of the things Will loved. He turned and just gave one look at one of his soldiers. The soldier kneeled down and grabbed Kate's hand. In a blinding flash of light they were both gone. The prisoners were surprised but Will had seen the teleporting before. He stood up straight and started unlocking the cells. Once all the prisoners were unlocked Will teleported away. He couldn't be where Kate died.

Ahsoka was confused. How could somebody use the Force to teleport? It just wasn't possible! But it was happening before her eyes. One of the soldiers turned to her and said, "Come on, we'll take you to our base to talk." Ahsoka was confused on how they were going to get there until two of them stared at one point and concentrated. A portal appeared right before their eyes. Ahsoka was the first to step through, followed by Rex, then Anakin, then the rest of the clones. One of the soldiers gave Ahsoka's companions the same speech Kate did while Ahsoka looked around. She saw a group of kids around 8 focusing on the Force then putting their hand in a bowl of icy water. One of the people wandering around the base explained, "The first thing we teach our soldiers is how to use the Force to shut off pain. That way if they are tortured then they won't tell our secrets." So that's how Kate did it. No wonder why she was able to ignore the knife in her chest. Ahsoka wished she had known how to do that. It would have helped a lot when she was captured on the mission before she died. Further along there was a group of kids learning to teleport and a few healing others using the force. In one room kids were fighting with lightsabers. The strange thing was that the saber blade was pure white. Soon Will came over and gathered the visitors. He said, "We have decided to let the council know about us but don't expect us to join your forces. We just want to make sure you know we are not a threat." Because the jedi would freak out if a portal opened up in their temple Will arranged for the army's only space ship to take them to the temple.


	18. Chapter 20

**only 792 words but some of them are Rexsoka so that's worth one million words. Enjoy your 1,000,792 words. :)**

To say the council was surprised to hear that there was an army working right under their nose was an understatement. One of the council members literally fell out of his chair. Yoda's tennis ball-sized eyes grew to be as big as baseballs and all the other council members' jaws dropped, even Mace Windu's. That was when Ahsoka heard two giggles coming from the back corner of the room. All the force-sensitive people turned around to see ghost images of Kayla and Diane laughing at everyone's expressions. When the two dead girls saw everyone looking at them identical grins appeared on their faces. Ahsoka had been able to tell the two were going to be best friends. Will was looking at Kate with a longing in his eyes but of course Kate was too busy laughing at everyone's expressions to notice. The two finally calmed down and Kate asked, "What? Is it against the rules to become ghosts? 'Cause if it is then I'm screwed." "Me too." Diane agreed. Ahsoka managed to smile and say, "No, we were just surprised to see you." "Oh." The two ghosts said at the same time. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! Quadruple jinx! Double rainbow jinx! Banana jinx!" They continued until Mace Windu told them to be quiet. "Why do you have to be so strict?" Kate asked. "Yeah! You're a Mr. Grumpy Pants!" Diane added. Windu looked offended and said, "I am just mature."

"Nope. I'm sticking with Mr. Grumpy Pants." Diane said.

"Me too." Kate agreed.

"Me three." Diane said.

"But Diane, you can't be me three because you're already me one." Kate said.

"Who says so? Who says that I didn't just go back in time, create a copy of myself, kill my copy at the same time I died, then come here and say me three?"

"I do."

"Aww, you're no fun."

"As much fun as it is to watch you guys argue we have to get back to the meeting." Will said. The two ghosts pouted but disappeared, leaving the council and army to themselves save for Ahsoka and Anakin.

"Those girls are very rude." Windu said.

"You're supposed to respect the dead." One of the other masters said.

Everyone agreed with the master about respecting the dead so the meeting progressed as usual. The two groups agreed to live as they did before except if one was in dire need of help. When the Masters asked who the leader was everything went silent because this was where Kate would stand up and say, "I am. What's it to ya?" but instead Will stood up and said, "I guess I am now."

"What happened to the last one?" one of the masters asked.

"She died fighting Dooku because he surprised her. Then she went on to become the ghost that stands in the back of the council room with that girl Diane." Will explained.

"What happened to Dooku?" Another Master said.

"When he killed Kate I killed him. Even though our army believes you shouldn't use revenge there is no punishment for it."

"The republic thanks you for ridding the galaxy of him."

"Um... You're welcome? Well, we have to get going. James, bring back the ship. It was nice seeing you. May the force be with you." Will finished and teleported away. The rest of the army followed. Yoda turned to Ahsoka and Anakin, "Excused you are."

Anakin and Ahsoka bowed and left. Anakin went to his room while Ahsoka went to go find Rex. She found him in an old abandoned room in the back of the temple. He wasn't wearing his armor and was sitting back leaning against the wall. Ahsoka sat next to him with her head on his shoulder. Rex pulled her closer to him and they stayed that way the whole night.

Ahsoka woke up with her head on Rex's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. Rex was already awake. He kissed her 'good morning' and said, "People are going to start wondering where we are." Ahsoka groaned and sat up, "Ugh. In the past ten months I have been hunted down, tortured, in a crash, dead, brought back to life, captured, then set free. Why can't I have ONE morning to sleep in?!" Rex chuckled and helped her stand up. She gave him a quick kiss then ran off to find her master.

**My favorite people on here:**

**angelpup332**

**randomname**

**crashingthroughthesnow**

**hoytti**

**you wanna be added to the list? review**


	19. Chapter 21

**Only around 550 words but the end is such a big cliffhanger I couldn't resist. Because it's a cliffhanger that big I won't update until Saturday. Yup, I'm evil. :D**

"You're late." was the first thing Anakin said when she arrived at training. "Oh, like you're always on time." Ahsoka retorted. Anakin grinned and said, "Fair enough. Let's start." Instinctively Ahsoka held her lightsaber backwards but switched the grip when she noticed. Ahsoka preferred to hold it the opposite way but the traditional way was with blade in front. Anakin activated the training droids and stunner bolts rained upon them. Ahsoka and Anakin were neck in neck until Ahsoka missed one. They were on level 79 when Ahsoka dropped out. Anakin lasted until level 103. He collapsed onto the floor in a pool of sweat. Ahsoka said, "Master! You smell terrible! I've been near wet banthas that smelled better than you."

"But I bet none of them were as handsome as me."

"They ALL were."

"Unfair! I look a lot better than those beasts! If I weren't a jedi then I'd have hundreds of woman swooning over me!"

"Suuure you would. So all those women that ran away when they saw you were just so shocked at your handsomeness?"

"Yes, exactly."

Ahsoka laughed. She had missed joking around with Anakin. "Well Mr. Handsome you still have to go take a shower or something because no matter what you say you smell horrible!" Anakin grinned and walked out of the training room, hopefully to take a shower. Then Ahsoka noticed Barris had walked in. Barris grabbed a training lightsaber and asked, "Wanna duel?" Ahsoka used the Force to grab two lightsabers and replied, "Yeah."

Barris swung her lightsaber at Ahsoka but she blocked it by crossing her two 'sabers. Then Ahsoka lunged at her friends feet, making Barris jump. Barris swiped at Ahsoka but Ahsoka blocked and used her lightsabers to push Barris's lightsaber to the ground. Ahsoka grinned, "I win!" Barris just grinned and said, "You won this time but I'll beat you next time." Ahsoka replied, "Not likely." The two girls walked off to the cafeteria to get breakfast. They got their food and sat down.

"So Barris, any interesting news about Commander Cody?"

"No, but what about you and Rex?"

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"You can't keep a secret that big from me."

"I thought the topic of conversation was you and Cody."

"It was but I changed it."

"Let's change it back. I saw how you were looking at him on that one mission."

"That was ten months ago!"

"To me it's only around two months. And by the way you still look at him I can tell nothing changed."

"Can we stop talking about me and Cody start talking about you and Rex?"

"What's there to talk about? We're just friends."

"Then how come I saw you sleeping on his shoulder last night?"

"How did you know?!" Ahsoka hissed.

"I know everything."

"Ugh, just don't tell anyone. Or I'll tell them about you and Cody."

"Deal."

Two years passed and Ahsoka was a couple months away from becoming a knight. She was walking through the halls with Rex when she heard something coming through his comlink, "Execute order 66"

**EVILNESS!**


	20. Chapter 22

**Wow, you guys really hate me. The 'my favorite people' list it down to Hoytti and crashingthroughthesnow. Flames get you kicked off. NelsersplitZ, if you don't already know, I reported your review. Random name, I'm ashamed of you for that. Very ashamed. Plus you said that twice. Angelpup332, Thanks for saying that the chapter was good but that was still a mean review. Look guys, I don't deal with mean reviews well at all. I thought quitting the story when I was Restarting was evidence of that. Crashingthroughthesnow, you are at the top of the list. I really loved your reviews.**

**1,320 words. I typed the whole thing on Thursday.**

Ahsoka froze. Order 66 was the order to kill all jedi because they were traitors to the cause. But Ahsoka hadn't betrayed anyone. She looked up at Rex. He seemed to be going through an internal battle between loyalty and love. She whispered, "Rex, come on. We have to get out of here." Her talking seemed to snap Rex out of it and he gave a small smile but said, "Ahsoka, if you go into hiding somebody will find you and kill you. I have an idea though but you have to trust me."

"I trust you."

"Come on, we need to get to the basement." Ahsoka was confused but followed Rex to the basement. He stopped in front of the machine that freezes people in carbonite. Ahsoka was scared but Rex kissed her and said, "I can't live with knowing that I could have saved you. Nobody will think about this. Please, Ahsoka, trust me on this." Ahsoka took a deep breath and walked toward the machine and said, "Okay Rex, I'm ready." Rex turned it on and in a few seconds the girl he loved was frozen in carbonite. He took the block of what looked a little like ice and hid it in a little corner of the room under a tarp. He only hoped that this would be enough to keep her alive until the jedi weren't hated anymore. Rex made his way upstairs without being caught. Nobody mentioned anything but that day Rex had to watch as his brothers killed more and more jedi, the same ones they had sworn to protect. It was terrible but Rex had to pretend it didn't bother him for Ahsoka's case. If standing by while his brothers killed innocent people was what it took for Ahsoka to live then Rex would do it. The hardest part was watching Cody, who was back from his mission with Obi-wan, kill Bariss, the girl that he loved. Rex didn't know these men who claimed they were his brothers. They were monsters. Soon all the jedi were laying in the hallway, dead. Even the six-year-old younglings had stopped breathing. Even through all of that nobody had found Ahsoka. She was safe... for now.

Obi-wan was worried about Ahsoka. He had just arrived on Tattooine and until now had forgotten about Anakin's padawan. Obi-wan searched through the Force and realized that, even though it was faint, Ahsoka's Force signature was still there. Baby Luke cried in his arms. Obi-wan looked down to see the last good thing Anakin Skywalker had ever done. The old jedi master made his way towards Luke's new family. When he got there the woman excitedly ran and took Luke from Obi-wan's arms. She and her husband had been trying to have a child for years but she never became pregnant. Obi-wan left the new family to themselves and headed off towards the cliffs to find a place to build a house.

'Why doesn't anybody understand?' Darth Vader wondered as he paced back and forth. Nobody understood him. Nobody understood that the Republic was weak and it was only a matter of time before they failed! The Separatists were powerful and would bring peace to the galaxy. Those jedi didn't have to die. All they had to do was surrender. Now they were just corpses because they were too stubborn to accept that they were on the wrong side. Even his padawan was too stubborn. She had to die for the greater good of the universe. He would miss Ahsoka but it was the girl's fault for not being on the correct side. 'Everyone has betrayed me.'

All Ahsoka could feel was cold. Ever since she was plunged into this darkness her body had frozen. There was no sense of time in here. She could have been like this for ten seconds, ten hours, ten days, ten weeks, ten years, ten decades, or even ten centuries. What would happen if when she came out of this so much time had passed that she wouldn't be able to function. Or maybe the apocalypse had come and killed all intelligent life so she would be stuck like this forever. She wouldn't know. Then she saw light shining in front of her and heard voices, none of which sounded familiar. Ahsoka tried to look at them but found out she couldn't see. What was happening? She no longer felt and coldness but could vaguely smell ash and burnt wood. She was sitting on the hard ground and the air was a little humid. When Ahsoka was able to distinguish what the voices were saying she heard a guy ask, "Do you think she's okay?" Ahsoka had no idea who the 'she' they were talking about was. Then she realized that they were talking about her. She groaned and sat up, "What's going on? Why can't I see anything?" A rough voice said, "Yeah, that's one of the side effects of being frozen in carbonite."

"How long have I been frozen?"

"When were you put in the carbonite?" The first guy asked.

"The day the Republic fell and Darth Vader was initiated."

"You've been frozen for forty years." The first guy answered.

Ahsoka froze. Forty years? How much had changed? She asked, "Where is everybody? Where's my master? Where's Master Kenobi? Where's master Yoda? Do you know where Rex is?"

The first guy asked, "Wait! You knew Master Yoda and Master Kenobi?"

"Yeah. Master Kenobi taught my master and Master Yoda was on the jedi council. Where are they?"

"I'm sorry but they're both dead. Darth Vader killed Obi-wan and Yoda died of old age."

"They're dead? What about the rest of the jedi?"

"They're all dead. I'm the last of the jedi."

"You are? Who are you?"

"My name's Luke Skywalker. What's yours?"

"Skywalker? Are you related to Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes, he's my father. How do you know him?"

"He's my master. Where is he?"

"He died defeating Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader."

"Why is everyone dead? What about Rex?"

"Who's Rex?"

"He's my fiancée. He was a captain in the clone army. I guess he would be about 80 now though so he's most likely dead."

"I'm sorry about that. Do you want to come back with us to the new base? The blindness lasted about 5 hours with my friend Han. He was the one here earlier but he left when we started talking about jedi."

"Where's the new base?"

"It's on Yavin 4. Right now the Empire is dwindling down to a few bases but it would be a big help if you could lead some of the attacks."

"Alright. Can you help me up?"

"Yeah, sure." Luke helped Ahsoka stand up."

"Thanks."

Using the Force Ahsoka was able to not run into very many things on the way out. They stepped out into the sunlight and Ahsoka heard a woman who sounded a little like Senator Amadala ask, "Luke, who is this?" Luke replied, "This is Ahsoka, she's the only survivor of Order 66."

**Dun dun dun. From now on I'm only going to update every other day but the chapters will be longer. Please do not insult me.**


	21. Chapter 23

**Sorry I didn't update yet but my laptop broke for a week. From now on I'm just going to update whenever I finish a chapter. I'm also starting a new story called Silent. Look for it soon.**

**sls,**

**all da good names are taken**


End file.
